Spin the Bottle
by ToyStoryFanGirl
Summary: It's Princess Daisy's birthday. And Daisy wants to play spin the bottle, her way. But when the lagendary Mario bro. kiss, will it tear them apart or bring them together?


Spin the Bottle

* Warning- There will be some _negativity _in this story, such as same sex kissing! But just read it, and you will get what I mean. And another thing, this is my first story. When (if) you review, please don't go harsh on me. This was just a little thing that pooped up in my mind during a birthday party I went to the other day, which one of the party games happened to be spin the bottle. But in this story, I changed up the rules just to make it more _interesting._

Enjoy!

It was just a regular night for most people in the Mushroom Kingdom. But it was not "just a normal night" for Princess Daisy, because it was her birthday. Her "Sweet 14" to be exact.

"Hey Daisy, nice party!" Peach says, dancing her way around Daisy in the wierdest way. Daisy lifted her eyebrow and she and Peach just _stared_ at each other.

"Thanks, Peach." Daisy then scuttered away._ I think she had way too much to drink tonight. _Daisy thought.

"Buon Compleanno, Daisy!" Two very familiar voices say. Daisy turns herself around to be facing the legendary Mario Bros.

"Thank you! Especially you, Luigi." Daisy gave Luigi a peck on the cheek, Luigi blushed a deep shade of red and Mario just laughed at him.

"Mario, shut up, you short, pudgy, stupid crap!" Daisy yelled, with flames in her eyes.

"Okay, Okay! Oh and another thing, lay off the hot cheetos. You still get the flames in your eyes when you get angry." Mario then ran away, quicker than a goomba. He knew, actually everybody knew, that if you mess with Princess Daisy, you will get _the royal beating_.

"He's lucky that he didnt get _the royal beating. _But anyway, WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole castle shoke with the crowd cheering in excitement. Only one person didnt cheer, Luigi. He had hated this game since the eighth grade, when he had to kiss Prince Peasley. He gave off a loud sigh, then walked over to the circle and took a seat.

The circle included: Daisy, Peach (Who was drunk), Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong.

"Okay everyone! Let's play!" Daisy spun the bottle. It's first victim was Toad.

"Okay Toad, pick your dude."

"Don't you mean dud-_ette_?"

"No, a dude, like as in a boy, man. Oh, I forgot to tell you all that I changed the rules. When the bottle lands on any of you, you have to kiss the same gender. Is that clear?"

"YEAH!" Everybody shouted, all except for Luigi, _again._

_"Good."_ Daisy snickers. " Alright Toad, pick the _dude _that you're going to kiss."

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" The crowd cheered. Toad gave Yoshi a peck on the cheek. Yoshi flutter-jumped in the air a few times then spun the bottle.

The bottles next victim was Peach.

"C'MERE YOU!" Peach attacked Toadette, giving her kisses..._ everywhere._

_"_PEACH, GET OFF OF MEH!" Toadette hollered. When Peach got of of her, Toadette spun the bottle.

The bottles victim was Mario.

Mario just snickered. He poked Luigi in the shoulder. When he turned around, he quickly grabbed his tie and mashed his lips onto his. Luigi face softened it emotion. The two pulled back and stared at each other in_ silence_.

"Oh my go..." Toad was about to say, but was cut off by Daisy's hand slapping him in the face, which left an imprint of her hand in his face.

"Luigi, I'm sorry." Mario said, running outside.

"Mario, wait!" Luigi ran after him. His legs were shorter than his and he was faster that a sports car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luigi looked all around the courtyard for Mario, but there was no sign of him. Luigi then came up to a bush, which was making sniffling and hiccuping noises.

"Mario?"

"Go away!"

"Please let me stay."

"Why? You should be mad at me!"

"Well, I'm not." Luigi took a seat next to Mario. Mario kept his face hidden. Luigi took his hand and lifted Mario's face. It was red and swollen, from all the crying. " I will always love you, no matter what gets in between us."

"I love you too, but that kiss..."

"That kiss meant alot to me in a very wierd way. I know that it was unexpected for me and you, but that doesnt change anything between us." Luigi gave Mario a kiss on the lips. This time, he actually meant it.

"Ti amo."

"Ti amo troppo."


End file.
